the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Mafia
Glue to the Criminal Underworld The Russian Mafia, led by Vladimir "Vlad" Alchenko, is the largest and most powerful criminal organization in this alternate United States. With a history of much bloodshed and treachory, the Russian Mafia has managed to clamber its way to the top, enforcing a sort of common law amongst the criminal groups. History Starting out in the Motherland, the Russian Mafia has cut all ties with its origins. Vladimir "Vlad" Alchenko decided to move away from the Motherland's mafia after fighting and winning a brutal "civil war" between the two gangs. This fight severely weakened the Russian Mafia, and forced the group to make diplomatic choices and deals with the other various groups, attempting to make friends with as many people as possible. After stumbling on who would become Satan's Silence and The Grim Reaper, the Russian Mafia began enforcing a permanent truce between the major gangs. The punishment of breaking this truce was a brutal, and public death committed by the assassin duo. Only a few minor groups refused to sign the agreement, and have been the only real resistance fighting against the Russians. Even the police and government often look the other way due to the mafia's great influence across most walks of life. Post Operation Newer Dawn: After Operation Newer Dawn, and the subsequent death of Vladimir "Vlad" Alchenko and the slaughter or imprisonment of over 70% of the Russian Mafia (under Vlad's command), the Russian Mafia that America had known for so many years was no more. With Vlad, its glorious leader, gone and dead, the group quickly splintered and broke apart. From the original mob operated by Vlad emerged 3 new Russian crime groups: # The Rotideli: " The Parents;" remnant survivors of Vlad's original crew that managed to remain unified despite the growing pressures around them and the insane heat from the rest of the criminal underground climate. # The Impul'sy Vlada: "Vlad's Impalers;" splinter terrorist group of ex-mobsters unified under the leadership of Facer and her radical anti-Jexan doctrine. They are extremely blunt and brutal, and take great pride in harming the US government and Jexan Industries. Product of Facer's inspiration as a result of Operation Newer Dawn. # The Moskovskiye Loyal'tsy: "Moscow Loyals;" Russian immigrants straight off the boat from Moscow, sent over the ocean by the original Russian Mafia to retake territory previously conquered by Vladimir "Vlad" Alchenko during their conflict with one another. Fights the other 2 Russian splinter groups just as much as they do anyone else, and have the most resources out of any of them due to their international ties. Appearance and Allies The Russians can be seen in most parts of the US, Ryanstown in particular. The members often don black suits and ties, concealing their weapons carefully. Usually polite and affable, Russian mobsters are not afraid to get their hands dirty, and will fight with anyone they think is disrespecting their position. Russians deal mostly in weapons, alcohol, people, and influence. Their ties leading across the globe make them very deadly, and give them access to military-grade weapons. They work very closely with the American Mafia, Peter Blake and his Bloodlust dealing especially. They are generally hostile towards the various Black Gangs And the Nazis that make America their home.